Ojala todo hubiera sido diferente
by Heishi Uzu
Summary: El mundo de Matsuno Karamatsu, de dieciochos años se detuvo abruptamente al igual que su llanto, pues las palabras de Ichimatsu, el chico del cual seguía estúpidamente enamorado aun cuando le estaba haciendo sufrir en estos momentos de una forma insoportable, le sacudieron con demasiada fuerza. [AU Escolar. KaraIchi] Mención OsoChoro, AtsuTodo.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Fujio Akatsuka._

El olor a fármaco del ambiente le hizo sonreír con gracia. El hospital es el lugar al que recurres para sentirte mejor, entonces... ¿Por qué estar ahí le ponía tan enfermo?, se daba asco.

 _Hey, Karamatsu. Ah... ¿Te dejé sorprendido?_

El nombrado, sintió las inmensas ganas de responder aquella pregunta con otra de vuelta pero se contuvo. Las lágrimas cayeron pesadas sobre sus rodillas.

 _Yo... estoy seguro que así fue. Estoy llorando en este momento. ¿Puedes notarlo, verdad? Marcas como estas son difíciles de borrar..._

 **"No tan difícil como la marca que dejaste en mi"** Pensó de inmediato,interrumpiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

 _...Lo siento. ¿Suena muy hipócrita?, es lo que siempre he sido. Lo siento. Soy escoria. Lo peor que te pudo haber pasado en la vida fue haberme conocido. Un pedazo de basura que su existencia no vale mucho en este mundo tan maldito. Uh...Supongo que es lo único que puedo decir. ¿Le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto como siempre verdad?Pues la verdad no sé cómo empezar...Pero...Yo T-Te amo._

— ¡Mientes! No, no, my little Ichimatsu... — Se le escapó. Su autocontrol disminuyendo considerablemente.— No me amas, nunca lo hiciste... ¡Si me amarás tú...!

 _De verdad te amo. Te amo de tal forma que me desgarra por dentro, y es por eso, que no quería seguir envenenándote con mi amor maldito. Soy un estorbo en la vida de cualquier persona después de todo, de seguro para ti también lo fui. No nací para estar vivo, ni siquiera sé por qué lo estoy. Debí haber muerto junto a mis padres... Estoy siendo cruel ¿Verdad? Lo siento... pero es algo que siempre pensé. Ahora más que nunca..._

— ¿Y si siempre lo pensaste porque nunca me lo dijiste? ¡¿Por qué tengo que enterarme de esta manera?! Are you kidding me? — Karamatsu se levantó y golpeó la mesa de café con el pie observando con impotencia al chico delante de él.

El gesto que hizo él con la mano, en señal de que quería que volviese a sentarse no ayudó a que su coraje disminuyera. Pero de todas formas, como si le gritaran que retomara lo que estaba haciendo se volvió a sentar para continuar.

 _Je. Ya te tengo harto, puedo imaginarmelo._

 _Hey. idiota... ¿Crees estar listo para lo que te voy a contar?Desde este punto, me convierto en el narrador protagonista de mi agonía, y el omnisciente de las bocas que fueron obligadas a guardar silencio para siempre. Bocas, que en algún momento, me gritaron con enojo, con la cara golpeada en lágrimas, varias cosas de las que no fui testigo pero que contaré como si lo hubiese sido. En honor a sus memorias, al cariño que les sigo teniendo, y a la culpa que me carcome en todo momento porque yo..._

 _Soy un asesino..._


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTO ME DUELE MAS A MI, QUE A TI.**

* * *

 _ **Un año antes**_

 **"Solo hay una cosa que** **todos saben.**

 **Él es huérfano."**

 _Fue lo primero que supiste de mí._

 _._

.

.

 _Fueron siete años._

 _Nada más ni nada menos._

 _Viví rodeado del cariño de un padre, una madre, junto con un montón de gatos por siete años._

 _Me hubiese gustado que durara para siempre._

* * *

—Psss.

Era el ruido insistente de una boca que intentaba llamar su atención sonando cada vez más fuerte. Si no se despertó de inmediato fue porque creyó que estaba soñando...

Después de todo, ¿Quién podría necesitar algo de él? ¿De una persona que abandonó lo poco que tenía para intentar encontrar un pequeño consuelo en brazos ajenos y desconocidos?

—Pss, Ichimatsu…

El nombrado gruñó algo intangible por lo bajo ante la insistencia, volteándose en respuesta hacia el otro lado de la cama abriendo los ojos pesadamente. La luz apagada le dificultaba la tarea de intentar dar con los rostros de los que ahora eran sus compañeros de cuarto.

—¿Qué demonios pasa, Choromatsu? — Preguntó soñoliento y muerto de cansancio, peligrando en caer dormido en cualquier momento. El día anterior, había estado buscando trabajo desde muy temprano, recogiendo ofertas miserables por necesidad. Se sintió una completa basura. El chico no merecía una respuesta tan a la defensiva.

Todomatsu, su otro compañero, encendió la luz tan de golpe que fue inevitable agarrar las cobijas del futon para cubrirse la cabeza. — ¡Agh!

—¡Bienvenido a casa! — Gritaron los otros dos al unísono pero sin llegar a mezclarse. La voz suave y relajada de Todomatsu, en contraste con la ruidosa y acelerada de Choromatsu.

Al sacar la cabeza de su refugio contra la luz, admiró con sorpresa el pastel que habían preparado mientras él dormía.

"¿Por qué?" Ichimatsu quiso preguntar en medio del mar de emociones que comenzaron a florecer dentro de él "¿Por qué tomarse esa molestia por alguien que solo llegó para invadir su espacio?"

Durante toda su vida le habían dicho que era un estorbo. Y el mismo se sentía así. Se consideraba lo peor. Aunque nunca lo había admitido abiertamente. Prefería callarse. Ya era suficiente con el aura depresiva que se mantenía a su alrededor, junto con la expresión en su rostro. Aunque era debido a su pasado. El pasado fue un motivo que le impulsó a tomar sus maletas para largarse del lugar en el que llevaba demasiado tiempo como allegado.

Fue por un anuncio en internet que los conoció.

Ellos en esos momentos solo buscaban un compañero de cuarto y él, un lugar donde quedarse. "¿Por qué no?" Aunque a pesar de aquello, le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. Presa del nervio, su pesimismo y el pánico que lo rechazaran se atrevió en responder al anuncio por medio de un correo electrónico de pocas palabras. Las suficientes como para demostrar su desesperación.

 _"Estoy solo, respondiendo este mensaje en uno de los computadores de la biblioteca de un instituto al cual no he vuelto a asistir, pero que de todas formas visito a diario porque me gusta imaginar que sigo siendo participe de los murmullos que escucho a mi alrededor."_

Lo había enviado sin fe, y con las manos temblando de miedo. Por un lado estaba resignándose a seguir viendo su bandeja de entrada siempre vacía que solo le recordaba lo solo que estaba en este mundo. Y él, como todo un masoquista, revisaba su correo a diario solo para comprobar que las cosas siguieran igual.

— Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, Ichimatsu.

Y lo que Choromatsu acababa de decir, fue la respuesta textual que recibió ese día, a las seis con treinta minutos de la tarde, de hace dos días atrás, en el único mensaje que aún adornaba su correo electrónico.

Hubiese querido gritar, tirarse encima de ellos para abrazarlos o aunque sea sonreírles enormemente pero…

Su reacción volvió a ser la misma que la de aquella vez cuando leyó el mensaje.

— G-gracias...— Contestó en un hilito de voz casi inaudible. No creía ser merecedor de aquello.

Y eso fue lo único entendible que salió de la boca de Ichimatsu, producto del mar de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas que le agitaban el respirar.

 _"Me levanté a las tres con seis de un día Miércoles._

 _Viajé cien kilómetros a una ciudad diferente en su búsqueda._

 _Me recibieron con las puertas abiertas, miradas cálidas y sonrisas luminosas. ¿Por qué? Díganme a qué se debe ese recibimiento._

 _¿Acaso estuvieron esperando por mí todo este tiempo? Puede que ustedes solo quisieron parecer amable desde el comienzo_

 _En cambio yo…_

 _No puedo evitar sentir que soy el que estuvo esperando conocerlos con ansias durante toda mi vida._

 _Todomatsu, Choromatsu, lo siento. Ese pastel que con tanto esmero hicieron para mí no merece estar en el suelo en este momento. Por favor, dejen de abrazarme para consolarme y vuelvan a recogerlo. ¡Estoy feliz! De verdad que lo estoy."_

 _De cualquier forma, se terminó abrazando a sus dos compañeros con fuerza, escuchando con atención las reconfortantes palabras de Choromatsu mientras sentía las manos cálidas de Totty acariciarle la espalda._

 _¿Por qué lloraba? Ni él lo sabía._

 _"¿Por qué llorar cuando eres inmensamente feliz? Hey, nunca podré explicar la sensación que sentí en esta ocasión..._

 _El maldito universo me estaba sonriendo por fin y yo, solo podía llorar. Porque es para lo único que siempre he servido"_

Soy una mierda

* * *

— ¡Hey, Ichimatsu ! — El susodicho se volteó hacia Choromatsu que agitaba la mano en el aire saludándolo a lo lejos.

El bullicio de los adolescentes hablando entre sus grupos no le permitió escuchar más que eso.

— Disculpa, ¡¿Qué?! ¡Habla más fuerte ! — Pidió incómodo, manteniendo su postura encorvada.

— ¡Que si estas emocionado por tu primer día de clases! - Repite el chico en un volumen demasiado alto. Choromatsu a veces podía gritar demasiado.

— ¡Ah, sí, lo estoy! — Respondió con un tono de voz moderado.

Escucho la risilla de un grupo de chicas reunidas más allá pertenecientes a otra escuela, y evitó hacer contacto visual. Las chicas lo intimidaban en demasía. — ¿Y Totty? — Preguntó aunque por dentro sabía la respuesta.

— ¡¿Ah?!

— Totty, ¿Dónde diablos está Totty?

— ¡Ah! ¡Se quedó platicando con unas chicas otra vez, llegará a la hora de almuerzo!

Mentiría si dijera que se sorprendió. — Tsk, ese imbécil no cambia.

Ichimatsu bufó, pero sin llegar a enojarse con Todomatsu.

 _"¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Simplemente no podía a pesar de que mi amigo me prometió junto a Choromatsu que entraríamos los tres juntos este día tan importante para mí._

 _No me dolió, ¿Sabes?. ¿Debería sentirme traicionado? Quizás si el involucrado fuera otra persona las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes."_

Llevaba dos meses viviendo con esos dos chicos que conoció de milagro un día de desesperación.

Al comienzo, fue incómodo. Porque ellos llevaban un rutina normal diferente a la suya que le hacía sentir celoso por dentro, porque mientras ellos se levantaban para ir al instituto, él hacía lo mismo pero para ir a uno de sus muchos trabajos de medio tiempo con el propósito de ganar dinero para aportar algo en su nuevo hogar y no ser un estorbo.

 **"No deberías sobre esforzarte, no te estamos pidiendo nada a cambio"**

Fue lo que le dijeron sus compañeros un día en que llegó completamente

exhausto solo para echarse una siesta pues en pocas horas debía volver a su único trabajo nocturno y el que le parecía ser siempre, el más largo de todos.

Ichimatsu aquella vez se mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza que sangró pero cómo ocultaba la cara en la almohada solo la tela blanca de esta fue testigo de ello.

 **" —Deberían ocultar mejor las boletas de electricidad y alquiler, idiotas."**

 _"Oh, me pregunto qué expresión hubiesen puesto si hubiera dicho lo que pensaba en ese momento._

 _Choromatsu, Totty, lo siento. Esa fue la razón por la que empecé a trabajar. Descubrí las muchas boletas que ocultaban de mí detrás de los enormes estantes repletos de libros escolares._

 _Mantener a tres personas no debió ser nada fácil para ustedes solos. Lo siento por haber sido un parásito por varias semanas"_

— Cuánto tiempo dijiste que estabas sin ir a clases ? — Preguntó Choromatsu, tratando de hacer memoria a lo que Ichimatsu en algún momento les contó.

— Ahh. Creo que hace más de medio año. — Respondió sin problemas. Admirando cada espacio del edificio escolar. — La familia con la que estaba viviendo no podían seguir pagando mi educación, porque la de mis primos era demasiado costosa.

Una de las cejas castañas de Choromatsu se levantó. — ¿Primos? — Cuestionó. — Dijiste que eras huérfano y que no tenías ningún familiar…

—Y no lo tengo. — Afirmó. — Con quién me quedaba era con la amiga más cercana de mis padres. Cuando ellos murieron, estaba soltera aún por lo que ofreció cuidarme. Un par de años más tarde se casó y tuvo hijos propios. — Contó. Una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro. — Su esposo no me quería, nunca me quiso. Aprovechaba cada oportunidad para decirme que era un estorbo y una carga para su familia…

 ** _"Hey, ¿Sigues aquí? ¿Cuándo te cansarás de invadir la felicidad de mi familia?"_**

 _"Me gustaría haberle dicho antes de irme que por fin había llegado el día por el que tanto anhelo. Aquí estoy, en otra ciudad. Lejos de tu familia. Deja de atormentarme..._

 _Todos los días, sigo escuchando la voz de Hatabou. Mi cabeza repite las muchas palabras con las que me hería cuando su esposa no se encontraba presente para escucharlas y que yo, prefería que no lo hiciera._

 _Después de todo…_

 _Hatabou tenía razón."_

Choromatsu reconoció la sombra de la amargura y tristeza en la mirada de Ichimatsu, por lo que se apresuró a decir. — ¡No lo eres, Ichimatsu! — Aseguró, deteniendo la caminata en mitad de un enorme pasillo. — ¡No quiero que sigas pensando en eso! — Lo abrazó, con fuerza, como queriendo protegerlo de algún mal invisible.

— ¿Uh?, pero...

— ¡Pero nada ! — Interrumpió, molestándose. — ¡Ahora vives con nosotros! ¡Olvida tu vida anterior!

— ¡Lo hago, de verdad que lo intento!

"Choromatsu podría ser como un dolor de culo cuando quería"

Fue Choromatsu el primero en callarse, pues sonó la campana del instituto, avisando el comienzo de clases.

Ichimatsu observó con una ceja alzada como Choro intentaba darle de comer a su compañero quien tenía las manos ocupadas con su celular, de modo que Totty solo abría la boca y probaba bocado.

"Alguien debía quitarle el maldito teléfono celular"

— ¿Siempre son así o...?

— ¡NO! — Choromatsu (quien traía unos lentes puestos), como si lo hubiesen encontrado mirando una revista porno, soltó los palillos tan abruptamente que terminaron en el suelo mientras un gran sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas y orejas. No quiso añadir más. Choromatsu le hacía un favor a Totty alimentandolo. Era obvio porque le daba de comer así. Buscaba en internet como ganar unos boletos para el concierto de una tal Nya-Chan.

Mientras Choro seguía alegándole a Totty que se diera prisa para ganarlos mediante esa dinámica de pedir a los contactos más cercanos votaran por un dibujo que publicaron; Ichimatsu se dedicó a admirar el comedor del instituto al cual acababa de llegar. No se comparaba en nada al que asistía antes.

Pisos y pasillos interminables, salas de clase espaciosas con una gran cantidad de estudiantes en cada una de ellas. Profesores diferentes especializados para una asignatura específica. Se sentía un pueblerino de alguna forma. Y no le molestaba.

El bullicio de todos los estudiantes llenaba por completo el lugar. Las risas, el sonido de los cubiertos golpear la mesa, cosas que consideraría molestas; le parecían agradables, dignas de disfrute.

Sin embargo, el ambiente juvenil comenzó a disminuir drásticamente de forma evidente cuando desde la puerta del comedor entró un chico de cabello negro con dos mechas azules, lentes oscuros, y de porte altanero seguido de un par de chicos más que suponía que eran sus amigos.

Escuchó un par de exclamaciones y suspiros por parte de unas chicas que estaban de visita metros alejados de ellos que le hizo arquear una ceja curioso con la mirada puesta en la espalda de aquel chico desconocido que decía con coquetería a la cocinera la comida que deseaba.

Percibió su alrededor tenso, haciéndole voltear hacia sus alrededores intentando dar con alguna anomalía pero, todo seguía igual a como estaba antes de la llegada de ese pequeño grupo encabezado por el de gafas oscuras para sol, al cual seguía sin verle la cara pero no pasó mucho para que pudiera hacerlo…

 _"Doloroso. Es la primera palabra que se me viene la cabeza al pensar en ti. Te volteaste, con gracia única que me hizo sonrojar. Oh Dios, ¿Con qué clase de encanto fuiste bendecido? No puedo dejar de mirarte, lo siento. Estoy avergonzado por ello pero, tu porte perfecto, con esa seguridad al caminar me atrae._

 _Sonríes, ¿A quién? Siento la necesidad de querer saberlo._

 _Tus ojos, dime de dónde los sacaste, son del mismo color que los míos, pero de alguna forma lucen tan diferentes._

 _Vuelves a sonreír y solo puedo pedir que por favor, pares. Me derrito cada vez que lo haces. ¡DETENTE MALDITO!_

 _Eres como una estatua viviente que camina en una dirección que me gustaría seguir._

 _Tiemblo, ¿Es normal? ¡TE ODIO! ¡Mierda! Podría llorar de solo verte y estoy seguro que la cuchara de plástico que sostengo con un poco del caldo enfriándose delante de mí también lo haría. Creo que te odio. ¿POR QUÉ NO TE MUERES?"_

Ichimatsu casi se une al grupo de chicas de suspiros enamorados.

— Tsk, ¿Quién es el...? — Preguntó sin poder evitarlo a sus

compañeros siguiendo con la mirada, sin disimulo, al rubio que caminaba despreocupado hasta la única mesa desocupada.

— ¿Quién? — Totty, curioso y sorprendido por la forma en que su amigo se había referido a un chico, se puso a buscar con la mirada al culpable de ese arranque "Homosexual".

— El de gafas oscuras que acaba de pasar.

— ¿Gafas oscu...? — Esta vez fue Choromatsu el que se mostró interesado. — ¿No hablarás de...? — Como si ya supiera la respuesta concentró la mirada precisamente hacia donde Ichimatsu estaba mirando. Abrió sus ojos más de lo normal. — Oh, no puede ser... — Musitó por lo bajo, incrédulo. — Totty, está hablando de Karamatsu Matsuno.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Y como si seguir mirando a ese chico lo quemara, Ichi volteó el rostro abruptamente, sudando nervioso al percibir que el acompañante de cabello negro, pero con mechones rojos y un sombrero en la cabeza, se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando a su amigo desde hace bastante. Rio fingidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder. Cosa la cual no era consciente. — ¿Matsuno, eh...? — Cuestionó intentando no mostrar gran emoción al respecto.

— No puede ser... — Repite dramáticamente, su amigo de lentes, como si hubiese sido testigo de un asesinato junto a Totty, se llevó ambas manos a la cara luciendo más pálido de lo normal.

Ichimatsu, arqueó una de sus delgadas cejas morenas al no saber interpretar esa reacción por parte de sus amigos al tiempo que comprobaba por el rabillo del ojo que el chico de cabello negro con rojo y de aspecto rebelde sentado junto a ese tal "Karamatsu" no lo siguiera mirando. — ¿Hay algún problema?

Cuando Totty en sincronía con Choromatsu se miraron cómplices, compartiendo la misma expresión de sorpresa, supo que se había metido sin querer en algo que no debía.

— ¡Ichimatsu! — El nombrado semi brincó en su puesto asustado cuando la mano de Choromatsu golpeó con fuerza la mesa. — ¿Te gusta Karamatsu ?

— ¡¿EH?! — La cara se le puso más roja de lo que ya la tenía. ¿Gustar? ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?! ¡Joder, acababa de conocer recién la existencia de ese chico. Además, era algo de doloroso ver. Dolorosamente sensual. —¡Choromatsu! — Reclamó avergonzado. — ¿Quién demonios crees que...?

— No puedes. — Le interrumpió Todomatsu con una expresión demasiado seria para su gusto. — Por favor, no te fijes en él.

Al instante, Ichimatsu abrió la boca para reclamar e intentar defender su sexualidad de la cual ahora comenzaba a dudar por culpa de ese tipo que le dejó anonadado momentos antes. Se mordió los labios inquieto, dejándose llevar por el impulso que le hizo voltear a mirar de nueva cuenta hacia la mesa en donde Matsuno seguía comiendo tranquilo, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Sacudió la cabeza reprendiéndose por su actuar inusual y vergonzoso. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Volvió su atención a sus amigos frunciendo el ceño dispuesto a contradecir lo que parecía obvio pero, las palabras no salieron.

Sus oscuros ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al reparar en las miradas asustadas de sus compañeros, mientras en silencio le repetían a ruegos que no volviese a fijarse en el chico de atractivo envidiable. Se sintió extraño, y de igual forma confundido.

— Ignoralo, haz como que no existe…

— ¿Por qué? — Se atrevió a preguntar.

— Él... no es una buena persona.

"¿Por qué? Quise insistir, pero de nuevo sus miradas se posaron sobre mí dejándome mudo.

¿Es miedo lo que realmente estoy percibiendo de ustedes o soy yo, el que aún bajo el encanto de Karamatsu está viendo cosas que no son?

El sonido de las sillas que viene desde tu dirección me hace voltear la cabeza para ver cómo te levantas junto a tu pequeño grupo de amistades, que si bien poseen un atractivo físico similar, no son dignos de llamarse tu competencia. Y por alguna extraña razón, presiento que eres consciente de ello.

Te observo con cautela, quedándome embelesado nuevamente en tu sonrisa dirigida hacia el chico de cabello castaño que te abraza por los hombros provocándome una sensación incómoda en la boca del estómago y a la vez, el extraño deseo de querer ser aquel a quien le sonríes.

¿Estoy loco verdad? Pensar esto cuando solo acabo de conocer tu existencia… Hey, el idiota, llamado Karamatsu, ¿Debería creer lo que mis amigos dicen sobre ti?"

Y como si él lo hubiese escuchado, Matsuno Karamatsu se voltea para verlo ampliando la sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus labios se movían murmurando un "Hola" que por la distancia entre ambos, no pudo escuchar, pero vio claramente como le guiño el ojo, al ya no traer las gafas de sol.

Tanto su respiración como la de sus compañeros, se detuvo en ese momento.

* * *

¡Hola! Quería hacer una aclaración, este fanfic no es el típico Au escolar, aunque lo parezca, tomará cierto giro...Que el prologo te dice muchas cosas. Si alguien lee esto, déjenme un review aunque sea corto, para continuarlo, o díganme si les gusto. Por último recién escribo en este fandom, pueden pasarse por mi perfil, gracias por leer. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**¿FUE TODO UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO?**

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas desde que había entrado por primera vez al instituto Akatsuka y más importante, desde que había conocido al que ahora sabía su nombre completo. Matsuno Karamatsu, de la clase dos.

"- **¿Un brabucón? ¿Es enserio?**

 _Fue lo que exclamé cuando de la boca de un par de chicos escuché todos los rumores que circulaban con tu nombre por todo el instituto._

 _Aun así, en ese momento no logré sentir miedo debido a la inexplicable terquedad que me atacaba cuando escuchaba algo malo de ti. No lo creía. Me negaba a hacerlo_

 _Y yo no tenía idea de por qué no podía llegar a temerte al igual que los demás. De todas formas, intenté dejar de fijarme en ti, e incluso de evitar cruzar en tu camino_

 _Somos desconocidos después de todo ¿No? Ninguno de los dos se verá afectado si no ve al otro en todo el año escolar._

 _Suena más fácil de lo que realmente es y más cuando de un momento a otro termino mirándote embobado desde lo lejos mientras tú realizas una de tus tantas actividades esperando desde lo más profundo de mi ser que vuelvas a compartir contacto visual conmigo como en la cafetería del instituto hace días._

 _Totty, Choromatsu, perdónenme, soy demasiado débil."_

* * *

Mierda. Había llegado tan cansado de su trabajo nocturno que pasó de largo con la hora y cuando despertó se llevó la nada agradable sorpresa de que sus dos compañeros ya no estaban y solo le habían dejado una nota diciéndole que no habían querido despertarlo para que descansara de una maldita vez.

— ¡Agh! ¡Y se supone que son mis amigos! ¡TENGO EXAMEN HOY! — Se quejó maldiciendo por lo bajo su mala suerte mientras corría a gran velocidad hacia el instituto cuya reja encontró cerrada impidiendo la entrada de cualquier persona no autorizada dentro del horario de clases.

Pateó la reja con saña aferrándose a la tonta esperanza de que la abriera con algo tan simple como eso, pero no.

— ¡Hey! — Gritó aferrándose a las rejas intentando moverlas con las manos pero estas eran demasiado firmes. Casi tanto como las que abrían en una prisión. — ¡Hey, déjenme entrar! — Insistió, gritando con todo lo que le permitían sus pulmones hasta que naturalmente, se cansó. — ¡Agh! No puede estarme pasando esto en mi primer examen...— Se lamentó encabronado mientras revisaba la hora en su celular. — ¡Maldición! Ya van a ver esos dos idiotas, ¡Con lo difícil que se me era estudiar en el trabajo!

Una hora, ese era el tiempo que disponía para poder encontrar la manera de violar las leyes de seguridad del establecimiento y llegar a tiempo para su examen, ahora la pregunta era. ¿Cómo lo haría?

Cualquiera pensaría que Ichimatsu aprovecharía el tiempo para observar los alrededores, analizar su situación y planificar como lograría semejante hazaña, digna de ver en un personaje principal de anime...

Lástima, que el moreno no fuera como ellos.

— Tsk.

Se remangó las mangas admirando a su rival hecho de barras gruesas de metal, de unos aproximadamente dos metros y medio de alto.

—Bien, que conste que lo hago porque no tengo más opción. — Se excusó al aire, antes de aferrarse de los barrotes e intentar escalarlos con el objetivo de brincar hacia el otro lado.

Hubiese sido un buen plan, de no ser porque los barrotes no tenían un diseño más que el de simples conos largos que terminan en punto al final, y por ende, no tenía de dónde encontrar un buen soporte que le permitiera subir sin resbalar a cada momento desesperándolo.

— ¡Agh, por favor!

Enojado, después de su tercer intento fallido, dejó caer la mochila en el suelo sintiéndola un estorbo en ese momento al tiempo que fruncía los labios formando un puchero y fulminaba con la mirada el cerco de metal.

— La vida es injusta mierda.

— O tú eres demasiado desafortunado.

" _Volteé, incrédulo. Ahí estas, mirándome con diversión, ¿Qué haces aquí?¿En qué momento llegaste?_

 _Mi corazón se para. Tu mirada sobre la mía tiene el efecto similar a que me_

 _inyectasen paralizante. Muerete..._

 _Me sonríes, y yo como idiota no lo hago con nerviosismo evidente._

 _Me pregunto por unos segundos si esperas a que yo responda a tu comentario por el silencio incomodo que se instaló entre ambos... no puedo. No ahora, teniéndote delante mío._

 _Sin embargo lo intento, abro la boca para hablar pero las palabras mueren. Tus labios se habían movido también, pero el silencio vuelve a aparecer._

 _Y yo, no puedo dejar de preguntarme…_

 _¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?_

 _Supongo que nunca lo sabré"._

—¿Matsuno Karamatsu? — Cuestiona cohibido, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Las advertencias de sus compañeros de cuarto sonando en su cabeza en recordatorio de que no debía estar interactuando con el chico.

El joven, arqueó una de sus cejas percibiendo algo extraño en el otro. — Yes. Sabía que mi popularidad fuera tan grande, pero no como para que el chico nuevo ya supiera mi nombre, woah.

— ¿Eh?

Karamatsu se ríe suavemente por la cara de desorientado que tiene el otro, y simplemente niega con la cabeza dejándolo pasar.

—Tú, eres Ichimatsu ¿Verdad? ¿O prefieres que te diga "my little kitten"? A mi opinión personal me gusta más el segundo.

Ichimatsu, se sonroja al escuchar ese sobrenombre que inicialmente le había puesto un chico de su clase que se le declaró a tan solo tres días desde que llegó al instituto por su amor desmedido a los gatos. Nunca hubiese imaginado que el ese apodo del cual no sabía si estar orgulloso se había propagado a tal punto que varios estudiantes lo llamaban de esa forma.

— ¿Qué dices?, ¿Porque me tratas con tanta familiaridad?, apenas nos conocemos…

— ¿Ah, sí? Me pregunto porque. You know...Eso lo podemos arreglar, my love.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por ese comentario. ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando? — ¿Que rayos? — Preguntó,

sonrojándose levemente.

— My honey, tengo el sueño de ser la sangre que recorre all your body para llegar a lo más profundo de tu heart y conquistarlo.

La forma en la que Karamatsu hablaba le hacía sentir extrañamente a gusto, y al mismo tiempo molesto, y avergonzado. Su sonrojo creció exponencialmente.

—¿Estas siendo idiota a propósito o siempre eres así?

—¿Así como? — Cuestionó este sin borrar la atractiva sonrisa de sus labios. — ¿Increíblemente sexy o especialmente carismático? Porque mh, si lo pienso bien creo que nací siendo perfect, spark of my life.

E Ichimatsu vuelve a reírse, pero esta vez más fuerte, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rosácea. Karamatsu, sin que el otro se diera cuenta, borró su sonrisa una fracción de segundos, debido al impacto que le causó lo que estaba apreciando...

— Tsk idiota, egocéntrico!

— No, no. ¿Egocéntrico dices? — Cuestionó Karamatsu, atreviéndose a dar un paso más entre ambos, acercándose. — Je. Que sólo sea consciente de mi increíble atractivo físico no me transforma en alguien egocéntrico. Yo me considero una persona más bien "Realista" My little Ichimatsu.

— ¿Y si tú eres realista entonces yo que soy?

Lo había preguntado sin ningún propósito en especial. Solo por seguirle el juego deseando no cortar el ambiente agradable que se había formado extrañamente entre ambos.

Esperó alguna respuesta inmediata de Karamatsu, pero...

" _Ahí estás, quieto_

 _Mirándome seriamente ¿Dónde dejaste tu sonrisa? Regrésala a tu rostro.._

 _¿Dije algo malo para que te hayas entrado en ese silencio tan repentino?_

 _Oh, quizás mi pregunta sonó con intenciones ocultas."_

— Ichimatsu...

" _Voz grave, atractiva que con confianza pronuncia mi nombre a pesar de que es la primera vez que compartimos palabras._

 _Dime, ¿Qué quieres decirme?_

 _Por segunda vez, me dejas esperando. ¿Lo haces a propósito?, Maldito. Te odio..._

 _Abres la boca, me miras atento y dejas salir una risita mientras de tus labios aflora una sonrisa que deja al descubierto tus dientes blancos, perfectos, como si de un molde hubieses sido hecho. "_

— My little kitten de la clase Nueve.

* * *

— Entonces... ¿No pediste ayuda?

— ...No.

— ¿De verdad saltaste el portón?

— Pues... si

— ¡AH! ¡ESO FUE ALGO MUY REBELDE! ¡PUDIERON HABERTE VISTO!

Totty bebió de su de su frappe a medio terminar.

— ¿Rebelde? — Cuestionó Totty formando una muy tenue sonrisa . — Si, Ichimatsu luce como todo un rebelde.

— Aun asi...— Interrumpio Choromatsu.— Es difícil de creer que un recién llegado haya logrado entrar fuera de la hora de entrada antes del almuerzo. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Problematicos, ¿Por qué se les hace tan sorprendente? — Preguntó, dándoles la espalda, entreteniéndose con guardar las muchas cosas que compraron en el supermercado de regreso de la escuela.

— Porque nadie ha sido capaz de hacerlo antes ¿Verdad? — Choromatsu asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. — ¡Es increíble!

— Solo fue suerte.

El mencionado chasqueo la lengua producto de las palabra de Totty

Ni siquiera les estaba poniendo real atención a sus amigos. Su cabeza aún revivía el momento en que estuvo afuera del instituto cuyas rejas cerradas le impedían el paso, a todos, menos a Karamatsu Matsuno.

" — _¿Quieres entrar?_

 _Me preguntaste momentos después del silencio que se formó entre nosotros. Tus palabras resonando en mi cabeza una y otra vez: Eres my little kitten de la clase nueve._

 _Lo siento, ¿Esperabas que yo dijera algo al respecto?, Mierda. No pude, simplemente no pude._

 _Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, como si tu presencia me incomodara. Pero en realidad es todo lo contrario._

 _Te acercaste aún más a mí. Tus ojos fijos en los míos me erizaron la piel mientras no podía dejar de preguntarme, ¿Cómo puede existir alguien como tú? Creo que te odio. duele mirarte._

— _Supongo que debería ayudarte. Solo no podrás escalar..._

 _Extendiste la mano hacia mí con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, y yo dudo._

 _Dudo por temor a que después, no quiera soltarte._

— _¿No es raro tomar de la mano a otro chico?_

— _¿Lo es for you?_

" _Aléjate" Debí haber respondido aprovechando la clara oportunidad que me ofrecías. Pude fácilmente aparentar homofobia para apartarte. Para no romper la promesa que le hice a Totty y Choromatsu que se preocupan tanto por mi..._

 _Karamatsu, me dijeron que no me acercara a ti, que no eres un buen tipo. ¿Es verdad?_

— _Anda, ¿Quieres llegar a tiempo a tu examen o qué? "_

* * *

— ¡Ichimatsu, ya van a ser las diez!

La escandalosa voz de Choromatsu lo trajo a la realidad como si le hubiesen golpeado en la cabeza. Sin embargo, pestañeó un par de veces concentrado en el hervidor de agua delante suyo como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo.

— ¿Ichimatsu?

Totty se le acerca, desde atrás pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Los ojos del muchacho se abren enormemente cuando por fin pudo verle el rostro a su amigo.

— ¡Dios, estas tan rojo! — Gritó sorprendido llevándose una mano a la boca. Choromatsu apareció por el otro lado para verlo también. — Je. ¿En qué estás pensando Ichimatsu? Con razón luces tan distraigo desde hace rato.

La voz picara de su amigo le hizo ser consciente del estado de ensoñación que desde quién sabe hace cuanto rato traía consigo. ¡Qué vergüenza! — ¡AGH! ¡NO, NO ES NADA! — Apesadumbrado, con las palabras temblorosas se apartó volviendo a darles la espalda mientras usaba sus dos manos para ocultar su rostro y con este, su evidente sonrojo.

— ¿Nada? — Escucha a Choromatsu hablar y estaba casi seguro de que se había llevado las manos a los bolsillos. — Cualquiera diría que estabas soñando despierto con, no sé, ¿Porno quizás? no paras de sorprenderme.

—¡QUE NO! — Volvió a contradecirle dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse la cara dejando la puerta abierta. — ¡Solo... solo me dio calor!

— ¿Por pensar en porno? — Ese fue Totty, la diversión en su voz era más que evidente.

— ¡AGH! ¡¿QUIEREN MORIR?!

— Dudo que nos mates, se te hace tarde para el trabajo.

— Cierto.

— ¡AGH! ¡LOS ODIO! — " _No es cierto"._

Comprobó la hora solo para ser consciente de qué tan atrasado estaba, llevándose una grata sorpresa.

Bendito Choromatsu.

Aún no eran las diez como su amigo le había dicho, faltaban aproximadamente unos veinte minutos para eso. Sonrió en dirección a su amigo que alzó la lata de refresco diciendo un "No hay de qué" antes de darle un sorbo.

— Me voy. — Avisó yendo a su habitación en busca de su chaqueta y la mochila con su uniforme de trabajo.

El frio helado le golpeaba el rostro en cada paso que daba, y sus manos a pesar de estar resguardadas en sus bolsillos dolían.

" _Si tan solo, tu mano volviese a tocar la mía..._

 _Hace frío y está oscuro. Hey, idiota, ¿Estarás durmiendo en este momento? Me gustaría tener la oportunidad dar una vuelta de noche uno de estos días._

 _Pero es imposible, ¿Verdad?_

 _Sabes, han pasado horas pero, mi mano sigue sintiendo la calidez de la tuya apretando con suavidad mientras me guías por el enorme muro de concreto detrás del Instituto que escalamos juntos a pesar de que tú no venías con la intención de entrar a clases este día. Tu tacto era suave y tibio, me encontré estrechando tu mano más de lo normal._

 _¿Tendría que volver a darte las gracias cuando te vuelva a ver? Sé que no es necesario, pero quiero hacerlo …_

 _Quiero una excusa para volver a acercarme a ti. "_

 _Continuara..._


	4. Chapter 4

**YA NO LO SÉ**

 **ESTO ES CONTRADICCIÓN.**

* * *

Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban mientras, apretando la mano izquierda recordaba el momento exacto en el que Karamatsu le soltó luego de que ambos estuvieran del otro lado de la pared para tomar su mochila y llevársela por decisión propia.

 _"_ _No te preocupes, se nota que no estás acostumbrado a esta clase de actividad. Debes estar cansado, así que permíteme acompañarte hasta tu salón"._

¡Maldición! Es imposible negársele a esa sonrisa atractiva, y a esos ojos afilados de rasgo occidental que tan provocadores le observaban.

* * *

Su trabajo nocturno estaba cerca, por lo que no tardó demasiado a llegar a pie al sitio recubierto de luces de Neón en la entrada para llamar la atención.

—¡Hey! ¡Ichimatsu!

—Hola, Jushiko. —Saludó a la chica de cabello rubio, demasiado animada, que le esperaba en la entrada del karaoke en donde trabajaba—. ¿Hay mucha gente hoy?

Ella se acomodó el vestido antes de responder. —Mucha, y eso que la noche recién comienza.

—Ya veo. —Mencionó, sacando de la mochila su uniforme para cambiarse delante de la chica sin ningún pudor a diferencia de Jushiko, que se volteó ni bien percibió sus intenciones.

—¡Sí, los clientes de la sala tres pidieron nuevos tragos! —Avisó la jefa de personal plagada en órdenes—. ¡Ichimatsu, te tocan los de la sala cinco, nueve y doce, pero YA!

—¡Ya voy! —Gritó masajeándose un hombro preparándose para empezar con su turno—. Mierda, ¿por qué no pueden esperar un poco?

Dejó que su compañera caminara primero.

Tranquilamente se dirigió hacia las dos primeras salas para presentarse ante los clientes con la frase que se había aprendido de memoria: _"Hola, soy Ichimatsu. Ah, estoy a cargo de sus pedidos esta noche, cualquier cosa que deseen por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber y yo se los traeré de inmediato"._

Una frase cualquiera, ensayada y sin mensajes ocultos.

—Eres hermoso, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros y nos divertimos un rato?

Pero que la gente de todas formas malentendía a que se refería con " _Cualquier cosa_ ", y él debía aguantarse para no perder el trabajo. Porque lo necesitaba con urgencia. Levantó la mirada de su libreta en donde tenía el pedido de los otros clientes en el lugar. Se negó, como siempre lo hacía cuando aparecía un tipo que quería propasarse con él. Por suerte, el de esta ocasión vino acompañado con sus compañeros de trabajo que ni le prestaban atención evitándole la molestia de tener que lidiar con un montón de hombres calientes.

—Te pagaré el triple de tu sueldo. —Insistió el tipo jalándolo del brazo obligando a inclinarse. Del susto botó la libreta y la lapicera que traía en las manos.

—¡¿Qué hace?! ¡Suélteme!

Exigió enojado, removiéndose para que le soltara el brazo. Sus rostros habían quedado a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

—Eres tan hermoso…

Ichimatsu arrugó la nariz percibiendo en el aliento del otro el olor a alcohol. De seguro este sujeto al igual que sus compañeros que cantaban karaoke; ajenos a la situación venían de un restaurante en donde se encargaron de emborracharse lo suficiente como para hartarse y buscar más diversión en otro lado.

—Dime dulzura. —Su cara se contrajo del asco al escucharlo llamarle de esa forma—. ¿Eres nuevo? Nunca te había visto por estos lugares, y eso que soy un cliente habitual.

—Eso a usted no le importa. —Siseó, apretando los dientes del coraje porque no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Era un cliente claramente adinerado por su ropa, su acento y la cantidad de cosas que había pedido para servirse junto a sus compañeros—. Ahora le voy a pedir de la forma más educada posible que me deje…

—¿Eres virgen? —Ichimatsu parpadeó sorprendido por la descarada pregunta—. Si es así, dime cuanto quieres, estoy dispuesto a darte hasta una casa con tal de pasar la noche contigo. Y darte mucho más si aceptas servirme como…

No pudo soportarlo más, le soltó un puñetazo directo a la cara, logrando que el tipo le soltara por fin. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás sintiendo la mirada de los compañeros de trabajo de este sobre sí.

—¡Me has pegado! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—Jeje, ¿qué cómo me atrevo?, ¿por qué haces preguntas tan estúpidas?

No pudo evitar soltar una risita por lo bajo ante la exageración del tipo. No, no le había pegado realmente. Eso solo había sido una caricia en comparación a los golpes que realmente podía dar. Sin embargo, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando los otros hombres empezaron a gritar indignados por su comportamiento haciendo alboroto que de seguro haría que su jefa se apareciera para ver que rayos sucedía.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a usted a ofrecerme ser su puta?! —Contratacó alzando ambas manos para apartar el pesado y grande cuerpo del sujeto que se había acercado arrinconándolo—. ¡Déjame, maldita sea! ¡Llamaré a seguridad!

El hombre, lejos de intimidarse se río, con esa voz profunda que tenía y que haría sentir a cualquiera incómodo.

—¿A quién crees que van a creer? —Su cuerpo se estremeció por la peligrosa cercanía de sus rostros. La lengua de él salió para lamerle la mejilla—. ¿Al cliente recurrente que paga miles cada vez que viene o a un pobre amateur empleado? No me hagas reír…

Desgraciadamente, él tenía razón.

" _Nunca había sentido un miedo como este, ¿sabes?_

 _Ya me veo en las manos de este hombre desconocido que de seguro está acostumbrado a ligarse mujeres usando su dinero como un encanto irresistible._

 _Mentiría si dijera que la proposición no me resultó atrayente. Lo era, y mucho. Pero mi voluntad y mis principios me impiden sucumbir por dinero. El dinero que con tanto esfuerzo intento ganarme para ellos..._

 _Para Choromatsu y Totty._

 _Para los que me aceptaron sabiendo que no tenía nada que ofrecerles. Soy un idiota, ¿no? Un desconsiderado y maldito aprovechado que asiste a un instituto con parte del dinero que los padres de mis amigos les dan para que puedan vivir cómodamente en la ciudad. Me pregunto qué cara pondrían sus padres si se enteraran de que a veces pasamos la última semana del mes sin comer._

 _Y todo por mi culpa._

 _Y aun siendo consciente de que estamos mal, me doy el privilegio de rechazar una oferta que nos beneficiaria a todos por miedo. ¡Anda! Ichimatsu es solo tu cuerpo es un costo insignificante, ¿Por qué no aprovechas? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? No es como si pudiera embarazarme._

 _Además, no tengo otra alternativa. Si me niego, me arriesgo a perder este empleo, y realmente no querría que eso sucediera. No con las contribuciones que me dan cada mes"._

— _Hey, excuse me…_ —Una voz diferente provino de la puerta que se abría lentamente—. Por casualidad, ¿se encuentra aquí el sujeto que pide las órdenes? Llevamos más de media hora esperando a que llegue y _my friends_ empiezan a…

 _"_ _Mi corazón comienza latir desesperado, reconociéndote._

 _Me volteo hacia ti viéndote como si fueras un espejismo. Hey, las manos de este sujeto han descendido a mis caderas en el momento que mi mente se perdió en la indecisión que me atormenta._

 _Frunzo los labios, y mis parpados se contraen. Tu presencia duele, ¡aléjate! ¿Qué no ves que estoy considerando la idea de vender mi cuerpo a este sujeto?_

 _No me sigas viendo, estoy en una posición comprometedora. De frente, arrinconado, con el cuerpo de un hombre mayor pegado al mío y sus manos bajando peligrosamente a mis glúteos._

 _Tiemblo, ¿lo notas? Estoy asustado, Karamatsu._

 _Pero más me asusta imaginar la imagen de mí que te estás haciendo en este momento"._

—¿Ichimatsu? —Karamatsu, que ahora era moreno (suponía se había deshecho de aquel tinte rubio), observa incrédulo la situación—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Su voz enojada lo sorprendió pues había imaginado que este se largaría ni bien lo vio junto a ese tipo.

Después de todo, a él no le debería interesar su vida teniendo en cuenta que eran solo simples conocidos.

—¿Qué le estás haciendo? —Exigió saber el moreno, abriéndose paso en la sala interponiéndose entre él y el hombre millonario.

El mayor, miró a Karamatsu confundido unos momentos antes de endurecer su semblante molesto. —¿Qué estás haciendo tú, mocoso? Apártate, estábamos negociando.

—¿Es cierto eso? —Pregunta, viendo a Ichimatsu por el rabillo del ojo percibiendo el miedo en su mirada.

Karamatsu no era tonto, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía apenas entró y los vio a ambos de esa forma peligrosa y amenazante, en donde el sujeto desconocido tenía la marca de una mano abierta en su mejilla, clara señal de que alguien había intentado oponer resistencia. No necesitó escuchar una respuesta para que su sangre hirviera por alguna razón desconocida, pues Ichi se había aferrado a su espalda con fuerza. Las manos temblando y el sonido húmedo que no puedes evitar hacer con la nariz cuando estas sollozando fue más que suficiente para él.

—Hijo de puta.

Agachó la cabeza, mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente apretados escuchando las últimas palabras que le dedicaba su jefa, con Jushiko metros más allá compadeciéndose de él.

—¡Inaceptable! —Gritó extendiéndole un sobre que se apresuró a tomar—. ¡Has provocado una pelea! ¡Nuestra reputación a la mierda, vete ya! —Lo echó furiosa tironeándolo del brazo para cerrarle la puerta en la cara una vez estuvo afuera.

Suspiró, resignándose y dolido por dentro porque a pesar de hablarle explicado la situación la mujer de todas formas siguió culpándolo de que si no se las hubiese dado de chico difícil esto no habría pasado.

* * *

— _I'm sorry, my little kitten_ —escucha que le dicen tras suyo.

Se volteó sobre sus talones, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo producto del frio y de la incomodidad que yacía en él al sentir las miradas pesadas de los amigos de Karamatsu concentradas en él.

—No importa, yo… —Vuelve a suspirar—. Ya, no importa.

Karamatsu, que aun lucia enojado a pesar de haber descargado su furia contra el hombre adinerado sintió que el coraje le volvía. Pero ahora en contra de la jefa del karaoke. —¿Cómo que no importa? ¡Ese imbécil quería abusar de ti, Ichimatsu!

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —La voz gruesa y atractiva del chico de hoddie roja que lo había descubierto mirando a Matsuno semanas atrás se notaba aún más molesta que la del de gafas oscuras—. Joder, Karamatsu, nos cagaste la diversión por nada.

—Osomatsu, ¿cómo que por nada? —Atsushi, el otro amigo cuyo nombre conocía por Totty que lo mencionó un día no parecía molesto en absoluto—. Míralo, es el gatito de la clase nueve. No puedes decir que se las dio de héroe rescata princesas "por nada" siendo que se trataba del chico nuevo que está en boca de todos los hombres del instituto.

Osomatsu, reviró los ojos chasqueando la lengua molesta, mientras el castaño aprovechó que Karamatsu parecía ausente para acercarse a Ichi y admirarlo de cerca.

—Lindas facciones. —Lo aduló. Ichimatsu, en defensiva dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose—. Pero, pésima postura… ¿Y bien?, ¿qué harás con él? —Preguntó divertido con malicia analizándolo de pies a cabeza pareciendo que lo desnudaba con la mirada—. ¿Vas a compartir algo con nosotros o…?

 _"_ _¿Compartir?"_ Ichimatsu, sintió la sangre helársele. Las palabras de Totty y Choromatsu volvieron a su cabeza como cada vez que veía a Karamatsu a lo lejos.

 **" _Él… no es una buena persona"._**

 _"_ _Te seré sincero, después de ver lo que eres capaz de hacer cegado por el enojo estoy asustado y casi comienzo a entender a qué se referían todos con que tú no eras una buena persona a pesar de que he estado negándomelo a mí mismo durante todo este tiempo._

 _Es que, ¿cómo es posible que una persona como tú sea alguien malvado en realidad?_

 _Tus amigos me asustan. Noto claramente sus intenciones. ¿Tú tienes las mismas que ellos? Porque si es así… la mano que tomaste con la tuya me gustaría arrancármela."_


End file.
